staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:15 Maria Goretti - dramat prod.Włochy 07:50 Był taki dzień - 14 sierpnia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Ludzie Newsroomu; reportaż 08:30 Papirus (36) - Bogini szarańczy - serial animowany prod.Francja 08:55 Jedyneczka - Kraina butów 09:25 Fantaghiro (22) - Drzewo owadów - serial animowany prod.Hiszpania 09:55 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Dermont w Australii - film dokumentalny prod.Francja 10:10 Dzieci świata - Mali mistrzowie - Tristan i Strusie - film dokumentalny prod.Francja 10:25 Poleski park narodowy - film dokumentalny prod.Polska 11:10 Europa XXL; felieton 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania (701) - telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania (702) - telenowela TVP 13:00 Podróż nad morzem - film obyczajowy Polska 14:15 Gala koni arabskich; felieton 14:50 Był taki dzień - 14 sierpnia 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Europa XXL; felieton 15:15 Klan (1093) - telenowela TVP 15:40 Klan (1094) - telenowela TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces (2966, 2967) - telenowela prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na Celowniku - magazyn 17:30 Alternatywy 4 (3) - Pierwsza noc - serial komediowy Polska 18:30 Bulionerzy (15) - Bezrobotni - serial komediowy Polska 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy (186) - Rywal Osiłka - serial animowany prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Kogel - Mogel - komedia Polska 22:05 Port Lotniczy LAX (8) - serial sensacyjny prod.USA 22:50 Port Lotniczy LAX (9) - serial sensacyjny prod.USA 23:35 Wiadomości 23:50 Sport 00:00 Był taki dzień - 14 sierpnia 00:10 Człowiek zwany ciszą - spaghetti western prod.USA 01:55 Polowanie na lisa - film dokumentalny prod.Rosja 03:40 Był taki dzień - 14 sierpnia 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Ocean Avenue (47, 48) - serial obyczajowy prod.USA/Niemcy 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Tomcio paluszek - film animowany prod.USA 08:15 Na dobre i na złe (36) - Fałszywe oskarżenie - serial obyczajowy TVP 2000 09:10 Załóż się (1) - widowisko rozrywkowe 10:00 Załóż się (2) - widowisko rozrywkowe 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 M jak miłość (400) - serial obyczajowy Polska 11:55 Wakacje z Dwójką - Przygody pana Michała (11) - Bułat i szabla - serial przygodowy TVP 12:25 Wakacje z Dwójką - W pogoni za fortunę - komedia familijna prod.USA 13:55 Pejzaż z europę w tle; felieton 14:00 Familiada - teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy (777) - Gdy okazało się najgorsze - telenowela TVP 15:05 Statek miłości (29) - serial komediowy prod.USA 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:20 Nowy obóz dla obózów - film dokumentalny prod.Wielka Brytania 17:15 Zorro (74) - serial przygodowy prod.USA 17:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Zaklinaczka dzieci (15) - serial dokumentalny prod.Wielka Brytania 20:05 Na krawędzi prawdy (3) - serial obyczajowy prod.Francja 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Oficer (13) ostatni. - Sto rąk - serial sensacyjny Polska 23:40 Sułtani westernu - film przygodowy prod.USA 01:30 Wieczór artystyczny - Koncert Urszuli Dudziak i Grażyny Auguścik (V Krakowski festiwal "Mistrzowie Jazzu") 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:20 Świat 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Podwodna Polska 07:30 Kurier 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.47 Poranek jak się patrzy 08.05 Tropiciele – magazyn 08.15 Kreskówka dla dzieci 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Zagadki natury: Kolosalny leniwiec 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Lepsze miasto 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier gospodarczy 10:48 Gość dnia 11:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Na ciszę i na szkwał 12:10 Czy musiało tak być? 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Uwierz w dokument 13:20 Cyfrowa łódź podwodna 13:30 Kurier 14:00 Gość dnia 14:15 Przystanek praca 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 15:00 Teleplotki 15:30 Kurier 16:00 Zagadki natury: Kolosalny leniwiec 16:30 Kurier 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Tropiciele – magazyn 17.00 Skarb sekretarza – serial komediowy 17:30 Kurier 17.50 Gramy dla Was 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Raport z akcji – magazyn o tematyce policyjnej i strażackiej 19.00 Schlesien Journal – magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 19.15 Od Rawy do Rawy 19.40 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.45 Pełnoprawni niepełnosprawni 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Aktualności + Aktualności sportowe 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 23:00 Magazyn siatkarski: Magazyn Ligi Światowej 23:25 Reportaż ściśle jawny – cykl reportaży 23:45 Muzyka miłości (1) 01:35 Kraina indygo (13) – serial obyczajowy 02:20 Kraina indygo (14) – serial obyczajowy 03:15 Kurier 03:30 Kurier sportowy 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! – program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa (129) – serial obyczajowy 07:30 Czarodziejki – serial animowany 08:00 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 09:00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (69) – serial komediowy 09:30 Powitanie lata – koncert z Kołobrzegu 10:00 Czarodziejki (14) – serial fantastyczny 11:00 Joan z Arkadii (31) – serial obyczajowy 12:00 Quizmania – teleturniej 12:45 O Rety! Kabarety! – Extra – program rozrywkowy 13:15 Szpital na perypetiach (25) – serial komediowy 13:45 Top Dog – reality show 14:45 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Oko na miasto – magazyn 16:45 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (214) – serial komediowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (738) – serial obyczajowy 20:20 Szklanką po łapkach – komedia, USA 1996 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:05 24 godziny (31) – serial sensacyjny 23:00 O Rety! Kabarety! – Extra (3) – program rozrywkowy 23:30 O Rety! Kabarety! – Extra (4) – program rozrywkowy 00:00 Biznes Wydarzenia – magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Prognoza pogody 00:35 Dziewczyny w bikini – program rozrywkowy 01:35 Magazyn sportowy 03:35 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 05:05 BoomBox – program muzyczny 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:10 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:30 Telesklep – reklama 07:25 Usterka: Komputery – dokument fabularyzowany 07:55 Rozmowy w toku: Jak żona to tylko z końca świata! – talk show 08:55 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 09:55 Fabryka gry – teleturniej 10:45 Telesklep – reklama 11:10 Detektywi: Powrót z przeszłości – dokument fabularyzowany 11:40 W-11 wydział śledczy: Nauka jazdy – dokument fabularyzowany 12:15 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 13:35 Najemnicy (20) – serial sensacyjny 14:30 Życie na fali (15) – serial obyczajowy 15:25 Barwy grzechu (152) – telenowela 16:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska – dokument fabularyzowany 17:25 Rozmowy w toku: Taka młoda, a już babcia! – talk show 18:30 Detektywi: Uzdrowiciel – dokument fabularyzowany 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:10 W-11 wydział śledczy: Czas zapłaty – dokument fabularyzowany 20:50 Mamy cię! – program rozrywkowy 22:05 Katastrofy w przestworzach – dokument fabularyzowany 23:10 Akta zbrodni (4): Filadelfia – serial dokumentalny 23:40 Firma – magazyn ekonomiczny 00:10 Co za tydzień – magazyn kulturalny 00:35 Uwaga! – magazyn 00:55 Nocne igraszki – program rozrywkowy 01:55 Telesklep – reklama 02:20 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 05.35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06.00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06.25 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 06.50 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 07.45 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Muza.pl – magazyn muzyczny 08.45 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 09.45 Glina czy łajdak? – komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1979 11.55 Daję słowo – teleturniej 12.45 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 15.10 Pokemon (248) – serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (52) – serial dokumentalny, Australia 16.10 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 17.15 Roseanne (62) – serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (63) – serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo – teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam: Wielodzietne rodziny – talk show 20.00 Poziom 9 (1/13) – serial SF, USA 21.00 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi: Działkowcy, Nieudana adopcja – talk show 22.00 Klub filmowy Czwórki: Święty z Fortu Waszyngtona – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 00.10 Millennium (12) – serial sensacyjny, USA 01.10 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 02.05 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.25 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 03.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn 03.40 V-max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 6.30 Telesklep 7.20 Ptaki nocy - serial sensacyjny 8.20 Zaklęte serce - telenowela 9.10 Wyspa nadziei - serial obyczajowy 10.05 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Zaklęte serce - telenowela 15.15 Wyspa nadziei - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Seans filmowy - program rozrywkowy 18.10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy 20.10 Zawód glina (10-8) - serial sensacyjny 21.05 Śmierć w rodzinie - film obyczajowy, USA 23.00 Wschodząca gwiazda - film obyczajowy, USA, 1999 1.15 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 1.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Szkatułka z Hongkongu 51'; film sensacyjny kraj prod. Polska (1983); reż.: Paweł Pitera; wyk.: Piotr Garlicki, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Chichłowski, Henryk Bista, Stanisław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Romantyk we włoskich butach; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dobrze gada; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Śpiewaj z nami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Noddy - odc.5 - Najcenniejszy prezent (Najcenniejszy prezent odc.5); serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Noddy - odc.6 - Szczęśliwy dzień (Make way for Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Trzecia granica - odc. 2* - Blisko nieba (.); serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Biografie - Różewicz w teatrze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1101; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 492; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Z pieśnią w kraju ojców; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 M jak miłość - odcinek 369; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (22); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Pojazdy powstańczej Warszawy cz.2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zakręcone wakacje - Międzyzdroje; reportaż 16:25 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Śpiewaj z nami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Polskie krajobrazy - Od Elbląga do Malborka.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Trzecia granica - odc. 2* - Blisko nieba (.); serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Kościół i świat ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Strych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1101; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 492; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Grand Prix Jazz Melomani - koncert galowy (Oskary jazzowe 2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 1/13* - Nie traćcie ducha; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Czesław Miłosz in memoriam; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Czarny Alibaba w Kozienicach; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Trzecia granica - odc. 2* - Blisko nieba (.); serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Strych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1101; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 492; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Grand Prix Jazz Melomani - koncert galowy (Oskary jazzowe 2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 1/13* - Nie traćcie ducha; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Ratownik, Monika i Rudi; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Czesław Miłosz in memoriam; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Melinda i Melinda – dramat, USA 2004 09:45 Prochy Angeli – dramat, Irlandia/USA 1999 12:15 Kasjerzy czy kasiarze? – komedia kryminalna, USA 2003 13:55 Krzyk – dramat, USA 1991 15:30 Alfie – komediodramat, W. Bryt./USA 2004 17:20 Emir Kusturica – Czuły barbarzyńca – film dok. 18:20 Faceci w butach – komediodramat, Australia/USA 2000 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Premiera: Trójkąt (1) – film przygodowy, USA/W. Bryt. 2005 22:35 Legenda Kennedych 23:35 Życie jest cudem – komediodramat, Jugosławia/Francja 2004 02:05 Porządek musi być! – film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2004 03:40 W dół kolorowym wzgórzem – film obyczajowy, Polska 2004 HBO 06:30 Jack Błyskawica – western, USA 1993 08:20 Czerwona róża – film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 2004 10:05 Cinema, cinema 10:30 Elf – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 12:05 Teoria okna – komedia, Kanada 2004 13:30 Dziecięcy świat – film obyczajowy, Japonia 2004 15:55 Pacyfikator – komedia, USA/Kanada 2005 17:30 Daleko jeszcze? – komedia, USA 2005 19:05 Na planie 19:35 Premiera: Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę – film obyczajowy, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2005 21:00 Pretty Man – komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 22:30 Wzgórze nadziei – melodramat, USA 2003 01:00 Martin i Orloff – komedia, USA 2003 02:30 Wonderland – dramat kryminalny, USA 2003 04:15 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę – film obyczajowy, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2005 Eurosport 8.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Niemiec - 3. dzień 9.00 Lekkoatletyka Mistrzostwa Europy w Góteborgu - 7. dzień 10.00 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - finał mężczyzn 11.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa. Mecz Francja - Rosja 12.00 Żużel Drużynowy Puchar Świata - eliminacje w Rybniku 13.00 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście - 1. dzień 15.00 Lekkoatletyka Mistrzostwa Europy w Góteborgu - 7. dzień 17.30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18.00 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel 19.45 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście - 2. dzień 20.30 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście - 2. dzień 23.30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 0.00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 0.30 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel